yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Flurry Heart and Dean Cadance
Flurry Heart and Dean Cadance is the twenty-third episode of the third season of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Prince Tyrone were send to spend the week with Principal Cadance while their parents were at their private vacation. Getting ready to go One great day, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Princess Armor Bride, Princess Sweetie Heart, Princess Scander and Princess Britney Sweet are packing their things as Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are getting ready for their private vacation and packed all of Prince Tyrone's things in the diaper bag. Soon, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders said their goodbyes to their parents and took Tyrone with them and took the train to Fantasyland. Arriving at Dean Cadance's house/Meeting Dean Cadance and her baby After arriving at Fantasyland, Flurry Heart, Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Tyrone walked to Dean Cadance's house, Dean Cadance was standing outside with her baby and was happy to see them. She told the rules: Wipe feet at mat, Never leave the mess, Never play rough, Never fight, Never break anything and Always ask her if they need anything. Cadance took Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Tyrone to an empty room with dirty floor, Cracked walls, Rotten ceiling, Clogged toilet in the bathroom, Messy bathtub and Old shower frame as the Royal Crusaders began their fast fixer upper clean up. Making the guest room for Skyla and the Royal Crusaders So, Cadance helps the Royal Crusaders out by putting new floor, Fixing walls, Painted walls and ceiling, Washing the bathroom, Bringing out the new bathroom frame and Clean the bathtub. Sometimes, The Royal Crusaders got dirty after the hard work. So, They took their afternoon bath. Cadance brought new stuff like new Bedding, Flat Screen Television, Video Game Set, Lamps, Dressers drawers and Air Conditioner. Tyrone begun to like Cadance because she's so pretty and she's reminds him of his own mommy. Tour of the house/Dinner Time/Being Thankful That night, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders had a tour around the house. It was dinner time, Flurry Heart, Skyla and her sisters washed their hooves to get ready. Cadance, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders hold hands and hooves and prayed. Skyla told Cadance that Tyrone's favorite color is gold, Because of her tiara and hoof guards her mother was wearing. Flurry Heart helps Cadance with Baby Flurry Heart and Tyrone After dinner, The Royal Crusaders were doing the dishes. Flurry Heart begins to help Cadance with Tyrone. He plays with his toys. Flurry Heart shows him her old blue rattle. Skyla made two paper crowns for her baby brother and baby Flurry Heart. She loved playing Peek-A-Boo with him, Tyrone hugging Cadance by giving kisses on her cheek. Tyrone got muddy/Bathtime Later, outside, Tyrone was playing in the mud. Cadance decided to get him out of the mud. Back inside, Cadance wiped her feet on the mat and gave Tyrone a bath to get him cleaned up. Diaper change for Tyrone As Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders began playing with Tyrone, Armor Bride notice the rotten smell as he needed his diaper changed. Cadance had to change him. Skyla brought out the changing equipment from the diaper bag helped her change Tyrone's diaper. After Tyrone was changed, Skyla warmed up his bottle as Cadance feds and burped him. Tyrone played with Cadance/Bedtime Story Tyrone begun playing with Cadance by wanting her to pick him up. After playing with Tyrone, Cadance was worn out and get her feet rest by taking her golden heeled shoes off and puts it on the cubby. It was bedtime, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders brushed their teeth and mane. Cadance told the girls a bedtime story about how she was rescued by Villamax. Skyla liked the story and hugged Cadance for being caring to her. As Skyla and the Royal Crusaders fell fast asleep, Cadance turned out the lights and rocked Tyrone to sleep and puts him on the baby crib. The next day/Helping out in the garden The next day, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders got up for breakfast. In the gardens, They helped out Cadance with some flower planting. After planting, Cadance explained about Crystal Prep Academy she took responsibility of. That night/Played games with Cadance Later that night, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders played their favorite games of Tic-Tac-Toe, I Spy and Charades. On Wednesday/Tyrone likes Dean Cadance The next day, Tyrone takes a liking to Dean Cadance, He liked her to pick him up. Cadance enjoyed playing with him. On Thursday/Finger and Hoof painting The next morning, Dean Cadance and Tyrone started finger painting and hoof painting. It was a lot of fun for them. Skyla asks Cadance for visit her again That night, While the Royal Crusaders was still sleep, Flurry Heart and Skyla asked if she could come visit her again anytime soon. Cadance agreed as long as she has permission from her parents. On Friday/Visiting the Mall The next day, Everyone had a quick morning breakfast and make ready for a trip to the mall. At the mall, Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders each picked out some souvenirs. Goodbye, Dean Cadance/Reunited with the Parents The next day, It was time for Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders to go home as they said their goodbyes Dean Cadance and he baby and took Tyrone home. Back at Crystal Empire, They were happy to reunite with their parents again. Skyla asked her parents if she would come visit Dean Cadance again sometimes soon. Shining Armor and Cadance agreed with that suggestion. The Alliance of 16, the Dinobots, Nimbly, Gantu and Reuben were glad to see Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders back home as they celebrate it. Trivia *This is when Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, The Royal Crusaders and Prince Tyrone spend the week with Dean Cadance. Songs and Score # Transcript *Flurry Heart and Dean Cadance (Transcript) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Episodes